


Harry Potter Grab Bag One Shots

by AkiAki_Burst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Random Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAki_Burst/pseuds/AkiAki_Burst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I use the random one shots to keep myself focused while I write my other story "From the Beast Within" and so I don't get too bored. I wrote down about 200 one word prompts, tossed them in a bowl and had my roommate pull a random paper to give me a prompt. This is the unbeta'd stories that come from that. So yeah..... Whoo.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Grab Bag One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Cause this needs to be said for some reason... I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this. 
> 
> First Prompt: Spiderwebs  
> Word Count: 1530  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: hinted Sirius/Remus

     Ron carefully eased open the door to the attic at Grimmauld Place and thrust the end of the broom through the small opening, waving it around like mad ignoring the duel snickers behind him. “It might work better if you opened the door all the way and actually looked at where you were swinging.” Ron turned to glare at the smirking raven haired teen, “Shut up Harry, and if you have all the ‘techniques’ then you come and go first! Bloody spiders.” Harry snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, “I thought you wanted to prove how manly you are, I mean you wouldn’t want Herm...gah.” Ron blinked confused as Harry cut off and doubled over in pain holding his stomach, “You alright mate? Do you need the toilet?”

    Hermione giggled and waved away his concern, “He’s fine don’t worry Ron, just a bit of a muscle spasm.” Nodding and thinking nothing of it Ron turned back to the door and swung it completely open, clenching his eyes shut and resumed his broom swinging. Seeing that Ron was thoroughly distracted Hermione shot Harry a glare and helped him stand up straight, “Must you be so…..crass?” Harry looked at her like she had lost her mind, “Crass? I figured I’d help him out, you know he’s never gonna work up the gall to say anything to you?!” Hermione sent Harry a droll look and waved him away, “He’ll say something when he’s ready, not a minute before.”

    Harry threw his hands up in frustration, “Fine, but don’t complain to me when he takes too long to figure it out.” With that he turned toward the door and slipped past a stilled Ron walking to the center of the room gazing around him. He narrowed his eyes at the dust and cobwebs that covered the attic and everything in it.  “I should smack Sirius for making us do this, stupid mutt.” Harry glanced at the door when he heard a snort followed by a loud barking laughter, and his emerald eyes were practically spitting fire at his uproariously laughing godfather and quietly chuckling surrogate godfather-in-law. Harry stared coldly at the two, then flicked his eyes toward Hermione and Ron silently telling them to move out of the way, and when they did he whipped his wand out and sent a stinging charm toward the the laughing duo. Harry watched as Remus noticed the charm and quickly slipped behind Sirius letting the grimm animagus take the entire hit himself. Harry was quite smug at the loud yelps that erupted from Sirius and a large grin broke out across his face taking a few steps away from the grumbling man.

     Sirius flicked his eyes toward Harry and a sinister grin rolled across his face, “Oh Prongslet you know that this means war?” Harry grinned at him and gave a mock salute, “Yes My Good Padfoot, I do indeed know.” Sirius straightened and pulled his wand out and pointed it straight at Harry’s chest, “Good, now Mr. Prongslet ready yourself.” With that he glanced over his shoulder at Remus and cocked his head indicating that the werewolf should step forward, “Come Mr. Mooney it’s time to teach the naughty children to behave and respect their elders.” Remus laughed ignoring the sputtering of the three teens, “Fine fine I’ll help, but I feel the need to point out Mr. Padfoot that the only child in here would be you.”

     The three teens laughed loudly at the shocked look of mock betrayal that crossed Sirius’ face as he turned on the werewolf flinging a small tickling charm at the man, “You dare to mock me, Mr. Mooney!” Remus laughed and mock bowed at Sirius, “Why, I do Mr. Padfoot, I choose to stand with Prongslet to defeat the wild mutt that is running amok.” With this final statement Sirius let out a roar and lunged at Remus flinging low level charms and curses at the wolf causing the amber eyed man to laugh and return with equal fervor.

     Harry ducked when a wild curse came his way and quickly made his way toward Ron and Hermione, “So should we help or let them destroy the attic?” Ron laughed and pulled his wand out, “Really mate? Do you have to ask, of course we fight!” WIth that he jumped in the scuffle on Sirius’ side flinging low level stinging charms at Remus, who let out a small yip at the surprise attack, which was overshadowed by the loud barking laughter from Sirius. Hermione let out a sigh and pulled her wand out gracefully pointing it at Sirius and mumbling a charm under her breath. Harry watched intrigued as the once curly black hair turned a vibrant pink with neon green stripes and shaped itself into a mohawk. Harry blinked at the odd sight, before bursting out laughing soon joined by Remus’ loud laughter. Sirius stood in the center of the room staring at the two laughing before catching his reflection in one of the mirrors that had been stored in the room. Harry laughed harder as Sirius’ jaw dropped open in shock before turning to Hermione, rushing to her and dropping to his knees, “Turn it back, turn it back, turn it back, turn it BACK!”

     Seeing the oh so suave Sirius on his knees in front of a teenage witch was the last break for Harry as he collapsed on the dust covered ground and began laughing so hard no sound was coming out. Hermione herself was laughing to hard to to chant in reversal spell and only laughed harder as she looked down at the pouting face of the Lord Black. Ron was standing next to Remus leaning on the werewolf with a hand over his mouth trying in vain to muffle his laughter. Remus however made no attempt to muffle the cackle that escaped him and even made a point of summoning a camera to snap a couple photos.

     Hearing the telltale click of the camera Sirius’ spine stiffened and his head slowly turned toward Remus with a deranged look in his eye. “Please tell me you did NOT just snap a picture of me in this horrid state?” The werewolf merely smiled and hid the camera behind his back, “No Padfoot I would never do such a thing.” Sirius slowly stood from the floor and whipped his wand around shouting out a small blasting curse that had too much power behind it blowing up the boxes around them all. The force pushed everyone back and knocked over Ron who was closest to the small explosion. The others began coughing and waving the flying dust away from their faces before Hermione had enough breath to call out a charm that cleared the air.

     They all looked around at each other before chuckling, “Well, I didn’t make this mess so I’m not cleaning it. Sirius this is all on you.” A soot covered Sirius whipped his head around to stare at an equally dirty Harry and he pulled out his best pout at his godson, “Come on Prongslet, you know you want to help your poor old godfather.” Harry snorted and opened his mouth to tell Sirius off only to stop short when a high shriek was heard throughout the attic, and all heads snapped to the spot where Ron had fallen. The four other rushed to see if they could help the redhead when the lanky teen jerked up and ran from the attic with a trail of spiderwebs attached to his back.

     Harry snorted as he watched his best mate run from the room still screaming about the evil threads of demons, and turned toward the other staring in shock at the shrill quality of Ron’s voice. “So you think someone should go tell him that at least one of those webs still had a spider attached…?” Three pairs of eyes glanced at him and they all snorted, “Na...let him figure it out.” Laughing the three males made their way back down the stairs as Hermione took one look around and scoffed at the “wizards” in the house forgetting how quickly things get cleaned up with simple swish and flick.

     Looking over a job well done, Hermione turned to follow the males down the stairs never noticing the twin pair of blue eyes in the corner of the attic. Once she was gone and the door closed the two hidden in the shadows stepped out with huge grins, “Well Gred I think that went well.” Laughing the other twin tossed an arm over the others shoulder and nodded, “I think so Forge, I think so.” Chuckling the first twin pulled a box from behind his back tossing it in the air and having the other catch it. “Fabricated Spiderwebs: So real they will have you running like your bum’s on fire.” The second twin stared at the first for a moment, “We’ll work on your naming talent later, but for now we should make ourselves scarce for a while.” Nodding the first stepped away and two of the apparated out of the attic, leaving no trace they were ever there.


End file.
